020614nulltlaloc
07:08 -- greatTenochtitlan GT walks nervously up to Null -- 07:08 GT: Uh...hi 07:08 AG: Nullar sits by the fountain, looking up when Tlaloc approaches. She smiles a shark grin. "Tlaloc! How are you," 07:10 GT: Hey Null 07:10 GT: Uh 07:10 AG: "Yeeeeesssssss.....," 07:10 GT: Thoxe are xome creepy axx eyex 07:11 GT: Like 07:11 AG: -_-. "Gee, thanks." 07:11 GT: Hey, don't you like being creepy?! 07:11 GT: Jeez Null, you were never one to take offenxe xo eaxily 07:12 AG: "Is there a point to this conversation just wondering": 07:12 -- greatTenochtitlan GT twiddles his thumbs -- 07:12 GT: Yea 07:13 GT: It'x about your team 07:13 GT: The one I got voted on 07:13 AG: She frowns. "What about it," 07:14 GT: And the only other teammate on xaid team 07:14 GT: Heh 07:14 GT: ...Do you xee where I'm going with thix 07:15 AG: "Is Jack, yes. I'm sorry, no, what are you trying to ask me here." 07:16 GT: Ok, xo baxically he xaid he wax going to kill whoever getx voted on hix team... and I thought it wax like, a joke or a metaphor or he wax juxt trying to xcare ux, y'know? 07:17 AG: "Yeah, he doesn't really have a very high humour index. I doubt he was joking." 07:18 GT: Yea, xo baxically I'm xcrewed right? But then I realixe the guy lovex making morbid dealx 07:19 AG: "I mean, he's only taking one of your lives. And, I mean, I got a whole date and a kiss out of my experience on the team so maybe you'll get lucky," she teases rather meanly. 07:20 GT: Well, I don't want a date with him! Or to die AT ALL! 07:20 GT: Xo uh 07:21 GT: To avoid either of thoxe, I made a deal with him 07:21 GT: But I'm not xure if he'x actually going to do it 07:21 AG: "That's a shame, he IS a pretty good kisser," she says wistfully. "Do tell. I heard about your little half and half debacle, but he didn't let me know what the end result was." 07:22 GT: Null 07:22 GT: Pleaxe 07:23 GT: You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta convince him! 07:23 -- greatTenochtitlan GT wraps his arms around Nullar's legs and buries his face in her knees -- 07:24 AG: "Oh god okay wow, nope, nope--" she says, and kicks at him with her knees. Jesus, two in less than two hours, you've gotta be kidding me! "Stop acting like a wriggler and get off of me, Tlaloc. No, bad touch." 07:26 GT: Ok Ok I'm xorry 07:26 -- greatTenochtitlan GT lets go -- 07:27 AG: "Fuck. What's the deal, then. I'm not helping if I don't know what the deal is." 07:27 GT: ... 07:27 GT: Well, you know how 2 halvex make 1 whole? 07:29 AG: "Oh geeze. Yeah, he mentioned you asking about this. You're going to let him take two halves instead of one body. How does that solve anything exactly," 07:29 GT: Well 07:30 GT: You can replace body partx 07:30 GT: You can't replace a life 07:31 -- greatTenochtitlan GT runs his hands slowly up and down his legs -- 07:31 GT: You think I haven't thought about the conxequencex? 07:31 AG: "Wait, what. Who exactly is replacing the body parts for you." 07:33 GT: I don't know 07:33 GT: It wouldn't have to be immeadiately after... I could alchemize xomthing I guexx 07:34 GT: I'm guexxing Jack wouldn't go to the xame lengthx he went for hix precioux little matexprit, huh 07:36 AG: "No, I doubt he'd build robo-legs for some little idiot who didn't want to lose a life. You're going to cripple TWO bodies instead of losing one!, That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard." 07:39 GT: I don't want to die Null 07:39 GT: Ever 07:39 GT: Not once 07:40 GT: I already explained my logic ok! I juxt need you to convince him 07:40 AG: Null shrugs. "Well, I don't have to help to make sure he'll go through with your incredibly stupid plans. They're retarded enough he's probably salivating at the chance. I'll see what I can do, though." 07:42 -- greatTenochtitlan GT exhales a shaky sigh of relief -- 07:42 GT: Thank you xo much Null, holy xhit 07:43 GT: I'm gonna give you, like, a ton of gold 07:44 AG: Null gives a weirded out half-smile. "Uh, sure, no problem, you're welcome." 07:45 GT: Xo uh... what'x he going to do with me after 07:45 GT: Juxt leave me there alone 07:45 AG: Null shrugs. "Yeah, probably. Send you back to the astrolabe once your planet's done maybe. Or maybe you'll do someone else's planet who knows. Or maybe he'll just fuck you up and teleport you back who knows." 07:48 GT: Maybe... maybe Libby could teleport me 07:48 AG: "Good luck with that. She went off the deep end last night and says she's not helping us anymore." 07:49 -- greatTenochtitlan's GT'S eyes go wide -- 07:49 GT: What 07:49 AG: "Take it up with her," she says, with an uncaring shrug. 07:51 GT: No, no, no Null 07:51 GT: You don't underxtand, with Jack teaching you all about the game and helping you-- kinda at leaxt 07:51 AG: Null scowls at the 'kinda' part. 07:52 GT: We can't do xhit without her! Without her, we're all ax good ax dead! 07:52 AG: Nullar doesn't look impressed by his blubbering. "We'll be fine. What has she done to help us, really, except set up this stupid team shit and meddle in our lives," 07:54 GT: I dunno, for one, xhe'x the one who'x tranxported ux everwhere with her portalx 07:54 AG: "Ryspor can make portals." 07:54 GT: Xtable, accurate portalx? I doubt it 07:57 AG: "Hey not everyone in your team is as much of a loser as you are. Some of them have been making real progress." 08:00 GT: Yea, implying I couldn't body Ryxpor'x frail axx 08:00 AG: "Don't you already have a kissmesis." 08:00 GT: I'm not mad at you 08:01 GT: Well, not more than uxually 08:01 AG: "I meant Ryspor, idiot." 08:01 GT: Oh 08:01 GT: Maybe if Ryxpor didn't drexx hideouxly, I might have been black for him 08:02 -- greatTenochtitlan GT slaps his forehead -- 08:02 AG: "Oooookay man, wow, whatever." 08:02 GT: Whatever, thix ixn't even the point! 08:03 GT: Juxt talk to him ok 08:03 AG: "I already said I'd talk to Jack if I get a chance. Was there anything else or can I go back to sulking." 08:03 GT: What the fuck do YOU have to xulk about 08:03 AG: "Oh man, you know, it's really funny, but like, I could've SWORN you weren't my moirail. Fuck off, Tlaloc." 08:04 GT: Fine, whatever, have fun being mixerable ok, juxt tell him 08:04 AG: "Yeah yeah if I feel like it."